Zawsze razem
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Dwóch bliźniaków, Puchon i Ślizgon, jedna dziewczyna, Krukonka. Bracia skrywają tajemnicę, która może zaważyć na życiu całej trójki. Kiedy wszystko się wyda, co zrobi dziewczyna?


Ciemnowłosy młodzieniec sznuruje buty i zarzuca płaszcz na ramiona. Potem sięga do klamki.

- Poczekaj. - Kastor mówi łagodnym, choć jednocześnie rozkazującym tonem. - Weź szalik. Szkoda byłoby się przeziębić.

Polluks jest tym układnym bratem, więc bez szemrania wykonuje polecenie. Na oślep sięga do szafy i wyjmuje z niej oba szale, jakie można tam znaleźć.

- Weź mój - słyszy. - Pasuje kolorem do naszych oczu.

Rzeczywiście, przeplatające się z zielenią srebro ma prawie taki sam odcień, jak ich tęczówki.

- Nie jestem Ślizgonem - protestuje. - Zresztą mój szalik pasuje do naszych włosów - wytyka, kiedy owija szyję żółto-czarną dzianiną.

- Weź mój - upiera się Kastor. - Zrób to dla mnie. - "Zrób to dla siebie."

Polluks waha się. Zwykle ustępuje bratu, ale tym razem czuje, że jeśli tak postąpi, to będzie to ordynarne oszustwo.

- Możemy umówić się tak - Ślizgon idzie na kompromis - jeden dzień będziesz nosił mój szalik, a jeden - twój. Ja w tym czasie będę nosił ten drugi.

- To bez sensu - były uczeń Hufflepuffu przerywa mu bez przekonania.

- Uwierz mi, to ma sens - zapewnia Kastor. - Przecież wiesz, że na sensie ja znam się lepiej. - "Na bezsensie też" - myślą obaj jednocześnie. - Będziemy nosić szaliki na zmianę. Ale dzisiaj ty założysz mój - zastrzega, widząc, że brat jest bliski kapitulacji.

Polluks tłumi westchnienie i posłusznie odkłada puchoński szalik, by założyć ten w barwach Slytherinu. Przez chwilę bliźniacy patrzą na swoje odbicie w lustrze, zgodnie w duchu przyznając, że rzeczywiście dobrze to wygląda. Potem wychodzą. Razem.

W drodze do biblioteki Kastor wydaje się być wyjątkowo niespokojny. Wciąż przypomina bratu, jak ma się zachowywać, co mówić, czego unikać. Zrównoważony zwykle Polluks momentami jest bliski wybuchu: przecież nie jest dzieckiem, ma dokładnie tyle samo lat, co jego nadopiekuńczy bliźniak! Nie musi być pouczany, nawet w tak tajemniczej dla niego kwestii, jak stosunki damsko-męskie. Poradzi sobie. Jakoś. Zawsze jakoś sobie radzą. Mają siebie nawzajem i, dopóki są razem, nie ma dla nich sytuacji bez wyjścia. Nawet jeśli czasem muszą być osobno. Przynajmniej pozornie.

Budynek biblioteki jest monumentalny, niektórych ludzi wręcz przytłacza ogromem. Jednak nieśmiały z natury Polluks czuje się tu wyjątkowo pewnie. To miejsce jest dla niego jak drugi dom. Dla nich obu.

Bracia uśmiechają się promiennie, przekraczając próg gotyckiej budowli.

- Popraw szalik. - Puchon słyszy prawie bezgłośny szept i odruchowo wykonuje polecenie. Po chwili dociera do niego, że to bez sensu: przecież właśnie wszedł do wnętrza, powinien zdjąć wierzchnie okrycie, a nie opatulać się dokładniej. Zanim jednak wprowadza myśl w czyn, wpada na osobę stojącą przy stanowisku bibliotekarza.

- Przepraszam - mamrocze, rumieniąc się lekko. Patrzy z góry na ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, którą potrącił, i jego policzki przybierają kolor piwonii. Że też musiała to być akurat ona...

Niebieskie oczy - Polluks częścią umysłu rejestruje wrażenie, że idealnie współgrają one z jednym z kolorów jej szalika, którego najwidoczniej nie zdążyła zdjąć - patrzą na niego ze złością, prawie natychmiast przeradzającą się w zaintrygowanie. Po chwili jej twarz wyraża olśnienie, kiedy rozpoznaje młodzieńca.

- Nic się nie stało, Merrythought. - Dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko, widząc zaskoczenie towarzysza.

Zgodnie z naukami Kastora, Puchon mruży oczy, przyglądając się jej uważnie, jakby chciał sobie przypomnieć, skąd ją może znać. Jakby mógł o tym kiedykolwiek zapomnieć...

Najchętniej od razu przyznałby się do znajomości, ale jego brat lubi kroczyć krętą drogą, a Polluks obiecał, że się dostosuje. Dlatego przez jakiś czas mierzy dziewczynę wzrokiem, coraz bardziej się denerwując, kiedy słyszy w głowie cichy głosik: "Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie...". W końcu traci cierpliwość do ślizgońskich gierek i w udawanym objawieniu strzela palcami:

- Amy Belby! Ravenclaw, ten sam rocznik, prawda? - pyta, jakby potrzebował potwierdzenia. Jakby nie obserwował jej przez kilka ostatnich lat nauki w Hogwarcie, z nadzieją, że Krukonka zwróci na niego uwagę.

Dziewczyna kiwa głową z wyraźną radością, a on rozkłada ręce w geście zadowolenia:

- Tak właśnie mi się wydawało...

Wydawało mu się, akurat.

Kastorowe pojęcie dobrej zabawy wywołuje krople potu na czole Polluksa. Naprawdę chciałby rozegrać to po swojemu, obawia się jednak, że wszystko by zaprzepaścił. Jakoś nigdy nie miał odwagi do dziewczyn, a już szczególnie do tych, które mu się podobały. Jak Amy.

Nadal pozwala się kierować instynktom Ślizgona.

- Wypożyczasz tę książkę? - wskazuje na tom, który kruczowłosa Krukonka przyciska do piersi.

Dziewczyna spogląda na okładkę, jakby chciała się upewnić, co trzyma, po czym kręci głową.

- Nie, czytałam ją na miejscu. Należy do tych, których nie pozwalają wynosić. Jest bardzo stara. - Wygląda na zachwyconą obcowaniem z zakurzonym tomiszczem.

- Co studiujesz? - drąży temat chłopak.

- Zajmuję się społecznościami czarodziejów w Starożytności. A ty?

- Nic specjalnego - odpowiada trochę nieobecnym tonem, jednocześnie starając się dojrzeć tytuł książki, tulonej przez dziewczynę. - Interesują mnie zapomniane zaklęcia, antyczna magia.

Udaje mu się przeczytać napis na okładce, kiedy Amy z niechęcią odkłada w końcu tom na biurku bibliotekarki.

- Platon? Przecież on był Mugolem...?

- Niby tak, ale badam również stosunki społeczności magicznych i niemagicznych, a o tym u Platona można znaleźć całkiem sporo. Jeśli się wie, jak szukać. - Rozpromienia się, dumna z tego, że ona wie.

Ten moment wybiera bibliotekarka, żeby syknąć potępiająco. Polluks z przyjemnością obserwuje, jak Krukonka rumieni się uroczo. Sam również czuje się nieco zawstydzony, więc kieruje przepraszające spojrzenie na opiekunkę książek. Kobieta w średnim wieku krzywi twarz surowo, ostrym wzrokiem zza grubych szkieł pokazując im drzwi. Chłopak odruchowo zastanawia się, czy każda bibliotekarka koniecznie musi przypominać sowę; ta jest bardzo podobna do pocztowych ptaków, z gładko zaczesanymi brązowymi włosami i okrągłymi okularami na pół twarzy. Z zadumy wyrywa go cichy głos:

- Może porozmawiamy gdzie indziej?

Polluks jest niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Kastor nazwałby to "zaliczeniem kolejnego etapu znajomości", ale jego brat nie potrafi patrzeć na swoje zaloty tak analitycznie. On umie tylko czuć. W tej chwili jest wniebowzięty. Trochę niepewnie proponuje:

- Tu zaraz obok jest taka sympatyczna kawiarenka... Pozwolisz się zaprosić?

- Bardzo chętnie. - Dziewczyna wygląda na naprawdę zachwyconą. - A twój brat? Zawsze widywałam was razem, nawet w szkole, chociaż byliście w innych domach. Zapewne jest gdzieś w pobliżu?

- Taaak... - Chłopak udaje, że się rozgląda, jakby wzrokiem szukał bliźniaka. Ale przecież nie musi, doskonale wie, gdzie on jest.

- Nie będzie się czuł samotny, jeśli go tu zostawisz? - Amy wygląda na zatroskaną.

- Obaj jesteśmy dorośli, nie muszę go pilnować. Ani on mnie. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Poradzi sobie. Zawsze sobie jakoś radzimy.

- Skoro tak mówisz... - Jego "randka" nie wydaje się być przekonana.

- Jestem tego pewien. - Delikatnie ujmuje ją za łokieć i prowadzi do wyjścia.

W kawiarence siadają przy pierwszym wolnym stoliku. Dziewczyna zdejmuje płaszcz, Polluks idzie w jej ślady, czując się o wiele mniej pewnie, niż w bibliotece. Takie miejsca nie należą do jego ulubionych, nie miewa z nimi wiele do czynienia. Słyszy w myślach głos Kastora, który jeszcze przed spotkaniem z Amy polecił mu, żeby zamówił herbatę mandarynkową, kiedy tylko zdoła zaciągnąć Krukonkę do jakiejś knajpki. Wie, dlaczego brat radził coś takiego, ale wolałby tego nie robić. Nigdy nie podobały mu się drogi, którymi Ślizgoni docierali do celu.

Dlatego kiedy kelner podchodzi i pyta o zamówienie, chłopak się waha. Amy chyba oczekuje, że on odezwie się pierwszy, bo milczy z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Polluksowi słowa pęcznieją w ustach; nie potrafi się zdobyć na ich wypowiedzenie. Dziewczyna zaczyna się niecierpliwić, kelner prawie już machnął ręką na ich stolik; Puchon wie, że wychodzi na idiotę i rumieni się, przygryzając dolną wargę. Kiedy w końcu padają słowa: "Herbatę mandarynkową poproszę", wypowiadane są one przez dwie osoby jednocześnie - Amy i... Kastora.

Puchon na moment tężeje z gniewu. Po chwili odzyskuje spokój na tyle, by zauważyć zaskoczoną minę dziewczyny. Uśmiecha się przepraszająco, potwierdza zamówienie u kelnera, a gdy ten oddala się, chłopak prosi Amy o wybaczenie, bo musi na chwilę odejść od stolika. Wstaje nieco sztywno i kieruje się do łazienki, ciągnąc ze sobą bliźniaka. Jakżeby inaczej.

Opierają się plecami o ścianę naprzeciwko rzędu umywalek i luster ponad nimi. Zgodnie odmawiają patrzenia na siebie, dlatego wzrok wbijają w ciemną boazerię, którą wyłożone są ściany.

- Jak mogłeś? - pyta Polluks cicho, z nieskrywanym żalem w głosie.

- Musiałem. Nigdy byś się nie odezwał.

- Co ona teraz sobie o mnie pomyśli?

- Raczej co sobie pomyśli o mnie, chciałeś powiedzieć. I od razu tobie odpowiem, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie interesuje mnie jej zdanie na mój temat - zarzeka się Kastor.

- Ale mnie to obchodzi. Mnie to interesuje. Jesteśmy jednym. Zawsze razem. Ona nie może jednego z nas lubić, a drugiego nie. Jeżeli będzie miała coś przeciwko tobie, to nie będzie się chciała spotykać ze mną. Przecież szybko się zorientuje, że spotykając mnie w każdej chwili może natknąć się na ciebie. To nieuniknione.

- Przeproszę ją. - Dla Ślizgona może jest to nietypowe, ale nie da się ukryć, że przejął się smutnym głosem brata i jego pełnymi rezygnacji słowami. Ofiaruje pokój. Polluks zgadza się; nie lubi kłótni, woli żyć w harmonii ze wszystkimi. Tym bardziej więc z własnym bliźniakiem.

Podchodzą do stolika i Kastor uśmiecha się do Amy pokornie.

- Przepraszam - kłania się lekko.

Dziewczyna kiwa głową bez słowa, co uspokojony Polluks przyjmuje za znak wybaczenia. Siada na swoim krześle i pochyla się lekko ku Krukonce, by rozpocząć rozmowę o jej studiach. Popijając herbatę, przechodzą z jednego tematu na drugi - Hogwart, zainteresowania Puchona, rodzina, praca - a czas mija niepostrzeżenie. Rozstają się po zmroku z obietnicą kolejnego spotkania.

* * *

Mijają tygodnie, a ich randki przechodzą w przyjemną rutynę. Widują się co kilka dni, zawsze zaczynając w bibliotece, gdzie pomagają sobie nawzajem w zgłębianiu pasjonujących ich tematów. Potem idą do tej czy innej restauracji albo kawiarni, piją herbatę, zawsze mandarynkową, rozmawiając o wszystkim, co ich interesuje. Czasem przechadzają się po parku, jeśli pogoda sprzyja.

Przy jakiejś, zapomnianej już, okazji dziewczyna proponuje, żeby Polluks zwracał się do niej po imieniu. Puchon jest zachwycony, nie potrafi jednak - nie może - odwdzięczyć jej się tym samym. Amy wygląda na nieco rozczarowaną, ale nie domaga się wzajemności i dalej nazywa go "Merrythought".

Nie wiadomo jak i kiedy zaczynają się trzymać za ręce, gdy spacerują przyprószonymi śniegiem alejkami. W cieniu gęstego świerka po raz pierwszy całują się, delikatnie, nieśmiało. Ten dzień Polluks zapamięta na wieki, jest tego pewien. Zaczyna mieć nadzieję na coś więcej. Może nawet na to, żeby zawsze być razem...

* * *

- W sobotę Amy ma urodziny. - Puchon siedzi przed kominkiem, bawiąc się filiżanką trzymaną w dłoni.

- Wiem. - Kastor z lekkim zdenerwowaniem oblizuje wargi. - Ale nie możesz się z nią tego dnia zobaczyć.

- Dlaczego? - Wciąż spokojny brat nieco marszczy brwi, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć.

- Mam wtedy coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia. Będziesz mi potrzebny, sam wiesz.

- Zamierzasz to _coś bardzo ważnego_ robić cały dzień?

- Eee... Tak?

- Chyba sobie kpisz.

- Eee... Nie?

- Chyba jednak.

Ślizgon milczy, ale Polluks wie, że nie oznacza to zgody na jego niewypowiedziane żądanie spotkania z Amy właśnie tego dnia. Wręcz przeciwnie, definitywnie jest to zaparcie się w uporze. Zwykle ustępuje, w tym wypadku jednak ani myśli.

- Umówię się z nią w jej urodziny i mi w tym nie przeszkodzisz - zapewnia Kastora.

- Nie możesz dzień wcześniej? Albo dzień później? Jeden dzień w którąkolwiek stronę. - Bliźniak stara się go przekonać proszącym głosem.

- Nie. - Puchon wydaje się niezwykle zdeterminowany. - To. Są. Jej. Urodziny. Nie dzień wcześniej ani dzień później. W sobotę. Skontaktuję się z nią zaraz po tym, jak wróci z pracy. - Sprawdza godzinę, po czym wpatruje się w płomienie.

Wie, że wygrał, nawet jeśli jego brat jeszcze nie jest tego świadom. Tym razem nie ustąpi.

Zatapia wzrok w ogniu, już planując sobotę: gdzie zaprosi dziewczynę, jaki wręczy jej prezent, co przy tym powie. Jak będzie ubrany. W myślach widzi, w co się ubiera, po kolei, od bielizny zaczynając, na płaszczu kończąc. Nie, nie kończąc: potem jeszcze wiąże szalik. Żółto-czarny w jego wyobraźni.

Żółto-czarny? Dlaczego? Dlaczego ma to być jego szalik, w barwach Hufflepuffu, przecież na spotkania z Amy zawsze zakładał szalik Kastora...

Przypomina sobie wcześniejsze randki, liczy dni. Wszystko się zgadza, widywali się nieodmiennie w Dni Szalika Ślizgona. A w sobotę - sprawdza trzy razy - bez żadnych wątpliwości przypada Dzień Szalika Puchona.

Och, bracie...

- Dlaczego?

Kastor nienawidzi tego tonu głosu bliźniaka: wie, że go zranił, wie, że Polluksa boli, i nie może znieść tej świadomości. Nie potrafi sobie wybaczyć, że skrzywdził najbliższą mu osobę. Znowu.

- Przepraszam - szepcze z prawdziwą skruchą. - Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Krukonki... one zawsze... im zawsze podobają się Ślizgoni. Pamiętasz Snape'a? Był brzydki, wręcz odrażający, a pół Ravenclawu się za nim oglądało. Chciałem, żebyś miał większe szanse u Amy.

- A doprowadziłeś zapewne do tego, że ona uważa mnie za ciebie. - Polluks znowu wpatruje się w filiżankę, jakby z fusów na dnie chciał wyczytać przyszłość. - Muszę to odkręcić - decyduje. - Musimy.

Ślizgon się waha. Wie, że jego łagodny brat ma rację, jednak to on jest od przewidywania ruchów naprzód, planowania strategii, dalszych posunięć. Dobroduszny Puchon nie zastanawia się nad przyszłością, dla niego liczy się głównie tu i teraz. Oraz prawda i stosowność - to jest dla niego najważniejsze. I jeśli spojrzeć na to, że cała znajomość Merrythoughtów z Amy oparta jest na kłamstwach, a co najmniej na niedomówieniach, Kastor nie może się bratu dziwić. Mimo to próbuje mu uświadomić najważniejsze:

- Co zrobisz, jeśli ona cię zostawi, kiedy już się dowie?

- Rzucę się z Wieży Astronomicznej - zapowiada ponuro Polluks.

- Poważnie mówisz? - Kastor jest naprawdę wystraszony.

- Pół żartem. - Puchon macha uspokajająco.

- Co oznacza, że jednocześnie pół serio - wytyka analityczny umysł.

- Możesz być spokojny, na pewno nam tego nie zrobię.

I Kastor jest spokojny. Wie, że Polluks nie zrobiłby im tego. Zawsze będą razem. Tak, jak zawsze byli. Tak, jak są.

* * *

Pod wieczór Puchon wrzuca do kominka garść proszku Fiuu i rozmawia z Amy. Najpierw o jakichś błahostkach, nieistotnych sprawach, wydarzeniach minionego dnia. Potem, nabrawszy odwagi, pyta, czy dziewczyna ma czas w sobotę. Domyśla się, że Krukonka wie, o co mu chodzi, ale oboje udają, że jest inaczej. Umawiają się punktualnie w południe pod jakże znajomym świerkiem.

Polluks ma trochę czasu, żeby kupić urodzinowy prezent. Nie zastanawia się długo nad wyborem, od jakiegoś czasu jest zdecydowany. Coś z biżuterii. Bardzo konkretne "coś". Upatrzone. Niepozostawiające wątpliwości. Bo urodziny to bardzo ważny dzień. To okazja, która może się nie powtórzyć.

Kiedy na Pokątnej wybiera pierścionek, Kastor milczy. Ma swoje zdanie na ten temat, lecz postanawia się nie odzywać, żeby dodatkowo nie peszyć bliźniaka. Przecież wie, jak ciężka jest dla niego cała ta sytuacja. Wie, że Polluksowi nie jest łatwo stać pomiędzy ukochaną a bratem. Wie, że wolałby nie wybierać. Woli nie myśleć, co się stanie, jeżeli będzie musiał.

* * *

Amy jest wyraźnie zdziwiona barwami szalika chłopaka, nie komentuje tego jednak. Polluks uśmiecha się, trochę ośmielony jej otwartością.

- Chciałbym ci coś pokazać - mówi, wymieniwszy powitalne pocałunki. - Pozwolisz, że cię tam teleportuję? To za daleko, żeby tam iść.

Dziewczyna kiwa głową. Puchon ma nadzieję, że objęta w talii jego ramieniem czuje się bezpiecznie.

Pojawiają się przed bramą. Chłopak chwyta dłoń Krukonki i prowadzi ją za ogrodzenie. Raz patrzy jej w twarz, po czym odwraca wzrok, kiedy spostrzega, jak wielkie są jej oczy. Nie chce wiedzieć, czy bije z nich przerażenie, czy tylko zaskoczenie. W końcu nie każda para umawia się na spotkanie w takim miejscu. Szczególnie na urodzinową randkę.

Na szczęście do celu nie jest daleko, zaledwie kilka alejek. Bez słowa mijają kolejne groby, aż Polluks zatrzymuje się przed skromnym, granitowym pomnikiem.

Napis na nagrobku głosi: "Kastor Merrythought".

Data urodzin - taka sama, jak Polluksa, oczywiście.

I data śmierci. Nie minął jeszcze rok...

Na samym dole, mniejszymi literami: "Zawsze razem".

To wszystko. Przeszło dwadzieścia lat życia i tylko tyle.

Słyszy, że Amy z trudem łapie powietrze. Na pewno jest w szoku. Sam też by był. Ale już się przyzwyczaił. Do tego miejsca. Do tej świadomości.

- Jak...? - Ledwie słyszy szept z boku.

- Nie pytaj - przerywa jej głosem sprawiającym wrażenie, jakby ktoś nożem przejechał po szkle.

- Nie pytaj - powtarza chłopak po chwili, tym razem wyjątkowo łagodnie. - Nie chcę o tym mówić.

"Nie chcę o tym nawet myśleć." Ale na to jest już za późno. Pytanie przywołało wspomnienia.

Oni obaj w szpitalnym pokoiku. Razem. Kastor na łóżku, blady, słaby, co kilka minut tracący przytomność. Polluks na krześle obok, trzymający brata za rękę, zrozpaczony. "Nic nie da się zrobić. Trucizna... Brak antidotum..." - słowa uzdrowiciela kołaczą w ich głowach w rytmie dwóch wciąż jeszcze bijących serc. Kastor jest skazany. Polluks nie wyobraża sobie życia bez brata. Zawsze byli razem. Mieli być razem na wieczność. Będą. Muszą być. W tym czy innym świecie. Na ten czy inny sposób.

Puchon przypomina sobie antyczne zaklęcie, które kiedyś studiował. Jest pewien, że potrafi je rzucić. Opowiada o nim ślizgońskiemu bliźniakowi, który jednak nie chce się zgodzić. Uważa, że nie może tego bratu zrobić. Ale Polluks wie lepiej - wie, że bez Kastora sam będzie jakby martwy. Nie chce umierać. Prosi swoją drugą połowę, by pozwoliła ocalić swoje życie. Żeby dała zgodę na uratowanie ich obu. Aby dosłownie stała się tym, czym dotychczas była tylko w przenośni. _Jego. Drugą. Połową._ Wtedy naprawdę będą razem. Zawsze. Na zawsze.

U progu śmierci Kastor - po raz pierwszy w życiu - uznaje racje Polluksa i oddaje ich życia w jego ręce. Inkantacja jest długa i skomplikowana, podobnie jak gesty, które jej towarzyszą. Mimo to zaklęcie zostaje rzucone bezbłędnie; bliźniacy są ekspertami w swoich dziedzinach.

Potem pozostaje im tylko czekanie. Żadnego już nie interesuje, jak wiele czasu musi minąć, zanim Kastor umrze. Polluks wie, że brat jest odważny, obaj wiedzą, że nie ma się czego bać - mimo to trzymają się za ręce i patrzą sobie w oczy. Dwie pary szarych tęczówek, spokojnych, uśmiechniętych, zadowolonych ze wspólnej przeszłości i tego, co przed nimi. Światło w jednej parze gaśnie powoli, niczym dopalająca się świeczka. Uścisk dłoni przybiera na sile, by za chwilę zelżeć zupełnie. Polluks... nie jest już sam... w swoim ciele. Wita Kastora jak kogoś, kto wyjechał dawno i właśnie wrócił - tym razem na zawsze.

_Zawsze. Razem._

Nagłe uczucie, że ktoś ściska go za rękę, przywraca go do rzeczywistości. Amy patrzy na niego z żalem.

- Napijesz się herbaty? - pyta. Wiadomo, dobra herbata nie jest zła. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest dobra. Na wszystko.

Kiwa tylko głową i tym razem to ona obejmuje go w pasie. Z cichym "pyk" w następnej chwili pojawiają się w pustym zaułku niedaleko ulubionej kawiarni.

Siadają przy _ich_ stoliku, a gdy pojawia się kelner jednym głosem - czy właściwie dwoma - trzy osoby zamawiają herbaty mandarynkowe. W jakiś sposób ta znajoma scena sprawia, że Polluks znowu potrafi się uśmiechnąć. Ze smutkiem, ale jednak.

Bez słowa czekają, aż pojawią się przed nimi parujące filiżanki. Dopiero z naczyniem w dłoniach, chowając twarz w aromatycznych oparach, Puchon zbiera się na odwagę.

- Przepraszam, że przerwałem ci na cmentarzu - mówi bardzo cicho. - Chciałaś zapytać, jak umarł Kastor?

Jest zdumiony, kiedy Amy w odpowiedzi kręci głową przecząco.

- Chciałam się dowiedzieć, jak to zrobiliście, że jest was dwóch w jednym ciele.

Na szczęście nie zdążył jeszcze skosztować herbaty - z pewnością by się zakrztusił. W najlepszym razie.

Krukonkę chyba trochę bawi jego reakcja. Ale nie wydaje się zdziwiona słowami, które słyszy po kilku chwilach.

- Bystra jesteś. - Głos brzmi sucho, chociaż bezsprzecznie wyraża się w nim podziw.

- Dziękuję, Kastorze. - Wdzięczne pochylenie głowy bije przyjazną kpiną.

- Skąd... skąd wiesz, który z nas to powiedział? - Chłopiec rumieni się z zażenowaniem.

- Bystra jestem - przypomina Amy z nieco ironicznym uśmieszkiem, a Puchon czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. - To było proste. Wręcz elementarne, drogi Polluksie. - Bracia Merrythought wyłącznie jej zawdzięczają znajomość tego powiedzonka, bo to ona namówiła ich do zapoznania się z dziełami nieśmiertelnego Sir Artura Conan Doyle'a, "ojca" jeszcze bardziej nieśmiertelnego, nadmiernie inteligentnego mugolskiego detektywa. Wcześniej nie interesowała ich literatura tworzona przez nie czarodziejów. A szkoda.

- Powiedz - prosi chłopak i tym razem Krukonka może się tylko domyślać, któremu z bliźniaków zależy na wyjaśnieniu.

- Polluks nigdy by na głos nie skomplementował mojej mądrości, bo uważałby to za niegrzeczne. Sądzisz, że to oczywiste, więc powiedzenie tego uważasz za wręcz niegrzeczne, jakby istniał cień wątpliwości w tej kwestii. Kastor, z kolei, nie zadałby takiego pytania, ponieważ świetnie wie, dlaczego domyśliłam się, że to on pochwalił mój intelekt. Przez ten czas trochę was jednak poznałam, moi panowie. - Uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. - Wiem, czego mogę po was oczekiwać. Obu naraz i każdym z osobna.

- Wiesz... - powtarza za nią Kastor. Wyjmuje z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i na otwartej dłoni podaje je dziewczynie.

- Prezent... urodzinowy. - Polluks rumieni się uroczo.

- Chyba że chcesz, żeby stał się czymś więcej - dodaje jego ślizgońskie alter ego.

Dziewczyna przygląda się pierścionkowi przez łzy wzruszenia. Lekko drżącą ręką zakłada go na serdeczny palec lewej dłoni. Słowa stają się właściwie zbędne, ale mimo to zapewnia:

- Chcę.

Potem całują się, długo, namiętnie, przy stoliku ze stygnącą herbatą mandarynkową.

Polluks nie potrafi uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Zawsze będą razem.

Wszyscy troje.

**KONIEC**


End file.
